


One Potato, Two Potato, Three Potato, Four

by seven (sevenpoints)



Series: (I love you) I'm not gonna crack [3]
Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenpoints/pseuds/seven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karl and Anton complete the set, but the first crack appears in Anton's facade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Potato, Two Potato, Three Potato, Four

“You had sex with Karl and Anton?”  Man, Zach’s eyebrows went nutswhen he was mad.  “ _Without me?_ ”

Chris gaped, then panicked.  “It wasn’t my fault!  Anton did it!  I was just gonna take a muscle relaxant and go to bed, but then he showed up and was all wibbly and then the next thing I know I’m in the middle of a, a, a Karlton sandwich!”

Zach wanted to be annoyed, but failed.  “‘Karlton?’”

“Karl and Anton.  Like ‘Spork.’  _Whatever_.  I’m sorry.”

Anton pulled away from kissing Karl long enough to interrupt.  “I have a few ideas about how you could make it up to him.”

Judging by the fact that he was pulling off his sweater, Zach agreed.

“We need more groupies,” Anton remarked as he and Karl watched the other two strip.  “This moves a lot faster when I don’t have to go out and seduce someone past the barely-legal freak out.”

Chris rolled his eyes.  “You could try fucking people your own age.  And, hey, I am not your groupie!”

Snickering, Karl bent to kiss Anton again, but realized he was preoccupied with staring at the bed.  “Something on your mind, dear?”

“I’m just trying to figure out how this is gonna work.  Why don’t you have a king size bed?”

Zach cursed.  “That’s actually a legitimate concern.”

“Simple,” Chris put in, arms akimbo on his naked hips.  “We just spread the duvet out on the carpet.”

The other three stared at him and he beamed.  “That’s right, Pine,” he cheered himself, “use that fancy college education.”

The four men worked together to arrange the duvet next to the bed, making passing remarks about the convenience of ample workspace with minimal risk of carpet burn, then stood at their four corners like castles on a chess set.

Zach quirked an eyebrow.  “So, how are we doing this?  Tag teams?  Alphabetical order?”

Karl grinned.  “When in doubt, consult an expert.”

All three older men looked at Anton, who smirked.  “Chris, you remember what Karl and I did to you when we finally got you in bed.”

“…Vaguely.”

“I think Zach would benefit from a similar initiation.”

Zach had an opinion about that.  “I do not trust you in the slightest.  Twenty minutes ago, I was wondering if you were still a virgin.”

Anton just waved a dismissive hand while Chris pulled Zach into his arms, licking the hollow behind his ear until his eyes fluttered shut.  “Do you trust me?”

“Most of the time.”  Chris froze, and pulled back to pout at Zach, who relented.  “Okay, yes.  I trust you.”

They smiled, then broke into twin glares when Karl cleared his throat impatiently, ruining the moment.

“Were they this bossy with you?”

“I want to say yeah, but I honestly can’t remember.”  He licked his lips.  “Which is pretty much the incentive to just shut up and go with it.  Your obduracy isn’t taking care of this,” he palmed Zach’s erection, “any faster.”

“And yet, it just got your hand around my dick.  Score one for reticence.”

“If you could put a lid on your fucking loquacity,” Anton interrupted, “you could have Karl’s mouth around your dick too.”

Karl snorted.  “Is that a fact?”

“You’re the one who called me the expert.”

“Ha,” Zach crowed.  “Hoisted on your own petard.”

Anton didn’t know what a petard was and he really didn’t care.  Talking clearly wasn’t getting them anywhere; actions would have to suffice.

By the time he finished that line of reasoning, his tongue was slipping over Zach’s lips, then sliding inside to lick at the backs of his teeth, and Zach had finally stopped talking.  That didn’t mean that he was being quiet; on the contrary, he was making all kinds of satisfied noises in the back of his throat, so low that Anton suspected that they were resonating down through the floor.

It took some effort, but he managed to drag his eyes open, find Chris, and point at the duvet on the floor, indicating a spot against the bed.  Chris, bless him, caught on and sat, holding his arms out for Zach, who Anton guided until he was sitting between Chris’ legs.  Instead of looping his arms to restrain him, Chris reached around to hook Zach’s knees out over his own, spreading them both open before wrapping his arms around his lover and kissing, slowly, smoothly, until they were both lax, spooned together against the side of the bed.

Anton and Karl could only stare, then laugh at themselves when they realized what they were doing.  “I didn’t think it was possible,” Karl commented, “but I think we just discovered a new kink of ours.”

“Voyeurism.  How’d we overlook that?”

As they watched, one of Zach’s hands began to drift down between his legs, but Chris was already snatching it away before Anton could protest, swallowing Zach’s grunt of frustration.  He hooked his arms under Zach’s and gripped the edge of the mattress behind his head, leaving his lover’s body completely vulnerable to their hosts, who were quick to take advantage of that fact.

Anton straddled Chris and Zach’s hips on one side, kneeling up so he could attack the stubble-covered point of Zach’s jaw while Chris mirrored his attentions on the other side.  His hands roamed over the pair’s arms and torsos, loving the transition from smooth to hairy to pebbled as he skimmed his way down Zach’s shoulder to his chest, where he worried a nipple with the pads of his fingers and the edges of his nails.  Karl, with typical shamelessness, had dived straight between Zach’s legs to catch the tip of his cock, just the tip, between his lips.  Zach rocked his hips, trying to get him move lower, but Karl was content to stay where he was, sucking at the head of Zach’s cock and batting at it with his tongue.

The sight had Anton rocking his own hips, dragging his erection along Zach’s thigh.  “Did you know the head of your cock is the same color as Karl’s lips, Zachary?”  His interlocutor responded with a groan and a roll of his hips that had Chris echoing him a second later.  “It is, the same dark pink, that gets darker the more we turn you on.”  He latched onto one pale deltoid, sucking up a deep red love bite in a few seconds.  “It’s the same color as the marks Chris and I are leaving all over your pretty, pretty skin.”  He still hadn’t let up on Zach’s nipple, and twisted it hard now.  “Same color as this sweet little bud I can’t get enough of.”

Zach’s writhing wail made Chris laugh even as he moaned.  “Forgive me yet, baby?”

“Fuck yes!  Oh my god.  You guys are gonna kill me.”  An obscene slurping sound from between his legs had him writhing again.  “Karl!  Shit!”

Anton snickered, sending warm air fanning into Zach’s ear.  “He’s such a fucking tease, isn’t he?  Chris could have told you that—we tortured your poor boyfriend for ages before we let him come.”

“That’s right,” Karl agreed, lapping at Zach delicately between words.  “You…should…have seen him.  We could barely,” a longer pause while he flicked the tip of his tongue right into Zach’s slit, earning a keening whine, “hold him down.”

Anton moved to attack Zach’s other nipple, only to find that Chris had beat him to it.  “I’m sure you can imagine it, Zach,” he whispered to his lover, rubbing his saliva into the tight bud.  “Karl reaming my ass open while I choked on Anton’s dick.”

“He only choked a little,” Anton consented, reaching down to tickle the crease of Zach’s hip with wet fingers.  “Really he swallowed me like a pro.”

“It was kind of like this,” Karl explained, and then he deep throated Zach in one long stroke, bobbing his head only once before pulling back to lap at him once again.  “But, you know.  More so.”

The three men continued to pleasure the fourth, never once pausing in their ministrations but never allowing him to escalate to an orgasm either.  Anton and Karl had mastered that art and Chris was a ready pupil, his hands roaming over Zach’s body, petting all the tender places that would keep his lover undulating against him, purring his approval as every movement ground him back into his cock.

“How’s he taste, Karl?” Anton asked, more for Zach’s benefit than anyone else’s.

“Desperate,” was Karl’s honest answer.  He ducked his head lower, laving Zach’s sac before rasping it, ever so gently, with his stubble.

He was completely unprepared to receive an eyeful of come in return.

Zach’s startled shout almost drowned out the burst of laughter from behind him; Chris couldn’t help himself when he saw Karl’s shocked, white-spattered expression.  “Fuck, I was waiting for that.  You can’t play with his balls; he goes completely crazy if you do.”  He reached down to squeeze Zach in illustration, drawing out a whimper and another spurt of come, which Karl barely dodged, and grinned at his glare.

Karl was gathering himself to retaliate when he was suddenly bowled over backwards by a mass of curls and pale, wiry limbs.  Anton pinned his hands over his head, keeping them out of the way while he lapped up Zach’s come in fevered licks, extending his other hand to snap his fingers and gesture wildly at the enormous bottle of lube on the nightstand until someone, Chris or Zach—he didn’t care which—squeezed a dollop into his palm.

“This is a good look for you, Karl,” he muttered as he warmed the gel in his hand.  “Pinned down and covered in come.”

“Definitely,” Chris agreed from where he was cuddling Zach, petting him through his afterglow.

“I think it looked better on you,” Karl retorted.

“If you guys don’t stop talking about what I missed I’m going to revoke my forgiveness,” Zach groused.

Karl snorted.  “As long as I get fucked sometime soon I think I can live with that.”

“Coming right up,” Anton replied sweetly, punctuating the last word with two slick fingers that had Karl cursing in surprise, then pleasure.

A hand on his hip made him jump.  It was Chris, winking at him while he settled down on his knees and elbows.  “Pay no attention to the man behind the curtain, Yelchin.”

He considered just going with it, but a hand spreading him ass open forced Anton to speak.  “I only bottom for Karl.”

That got him three eyebrow quirks, but no one looked more surprised than the man with Anton’s fingers up his ass.  “Since when?” the big Kiwi asked.

Anton squirmed, crooking his fingers irritably to remind Karl of his position.  “Since the first time.  Don’t make a big thing of it.”

An answering clench made him relax.  “You got it, boss.”

“Well, luckily for you, that’s not what I had in mind.”  Another hand joined the first on Anton’s ass, pushing him open so far he had to spread his knees apart to accommodate them.  Moist, warm air blossomed against his exposed pucker, making him shiver in spite of himself as he lined up, and slid home.

“You guys really missed out by holding Chris down the first time around,” Zach commented from somewhere behind him—Anton wasn’t about to look to see where exactly.  Karl was perfect around him, muscular and tight, and Chris was tonguing the top of his crease, sending a thin rivulet of spit trickling down to tickle at the entrance to his body.

“We’ll just have to make up for that now,” he grunted, letting Chris’ teasing touch set the pace.  He could feel Karl growing impatient beneath him, and appeased the older man by angling his thrusts until he was petting his prostate with long, smooth strokes of the head of his cock.

Chris formed his tongue into a point and traced it firmly around the periphery of his hole, starting a shudder that reverberated through Karl’s body, making them moan in two-part harmony before the slow, wriggling insertion had him collapsing forward to cling to Karl, thighs shaking as he started fucking him with deep, stuttering thrusts.

A (strangely distant) slurping sound was all the warning either of them received before Chris was moaning, the sound buzzing and slithering into Anton in a way that had him keening into the crook of Karl’s neck.  He stopped thrusting and just _writhed_ , twisting his hips until Karl shouted and wrapped his legs around him tightly, managing to avoid kicking Chris by some miracle.

“Fuck!  Chris, you god damn _slut_ , you’re so fucking good at this,” Anton hissed.

“What’s he doing to you?” Karl asked, his voice husky with lust.

“Shit.  He’s rimming me, and he’s a fucking genius at it.  _Fuckfuckfuck._ ”  A series of short, stabbing pokes had him digging his teeth into Karl’s chest, raising a resounding roar and a flurry of ripples around his cock and _god fucking damn_ that was _brilliant_ , too fucking hot to bear but way, way too good to stop.

Karl was straining his neck to look past their bodies to where Zach was swallowing Chris’ cock, his mouth and Chris’ raising truly obscene sucking sounds that tingled down all of their spines to hum, low in their bellies.  He pulled Anton away from sucking hickies all over his chest to see their bobbing, writhing bodies forming an imperfect chain across the duvet.

“Jesus Christ,” Anton muttered.  “All we need are some lens flares and we’ve got the sequel all story-boarded out.”

“I’ll pitch it to JJ at the next meet-and-greet.”

They laughed, breathlessly, until Zach swallowed Chris deep and the resulting wet squirming flurry in Anton’s ass had him rocking into Karl, hard, over and over until Chris had to pull away or risk a broken nose.  He crawled up to flop beside them, blue eyes heavy-lidded and blazing all at once as Zach joined him, his mouth working over Chris’ cock while all four men stared at each other, rutting on the floor of an anonymous hotel.  The combined voyeurism and exhibitionism stroked Anton’s pleasure centers like a flame, especially when Karl planted his feet flat against the floor and fucked him back, hard, one hand reaching down to stroke himself while the other clenched in the duvet, bunching it against his side.

“You guys with _me?_ ” Chris rasped, the question rising into a shout as Zach hollowed his cheeks, pistoning his head faster than Anton’s hazy eyes could see.  They didn’t have to answer; three groans burst out simultaneously, shuddering away to voiceless gasps as Chris, Anton and Karl fucked out their orgasms, spilling their seed in each other and on themselves.

Zach, who had yet to come, simply rolled onto his back and spread his legs as his tongue chased the last few drops of Chris’ seed.  “First one hard gets to fuck me.”

There was a pause, and then Chris and Karl cursed as Anton rubbed his hands together briskly, grinning.  “Don’t worry, guys.  I’ll take care of Zach.  You just try and catch your breath.”

Leaving the two older men muttering darkly, Anton grabbed the lube, briefly marveling that they’d used so little of it.  He hadn’t expected Chris and Zach to be such oral freaks.

He knelt between Zach’s legs.  “So, Chris tells us you like bottoming,” he said brightly, his conversational tone belying the predatory quirk of his mouth.

The ease with which his fingers entered Zach’s body was all the answer he needed, but the way Zach sucked on his lip at his touch didn’t hurt.  He was already relaxed, open and welcoming to Anton’s cock as he slid inside.

Only a handful of thrusts had Zach spread out limp and pliant beneath him, pleasure rumbling low in his throat as he submitted to Anton’s steady rhythm.  It felt wrong; he was used to Karl and the way he fucked back, almost fighting him thrust for thrust.  He compromised by bringing Zach’s leg’s together and pushing them forward, thanking the yoga gods for supple hips as he folded the older man in half.  With Zach unable to spread his legs he was squeezed almost unbearably tight around Anton’s cock, the way Karl had been the first time he fucked him.

” _Yes_ ,” he hissed, leaning forward to nip at the backs of Zach’s knees until he clenched around him reflexively, somehow managing to rock his pelvis up even in that position and _fuck_ , but Anton might need to take up yoga himself, or at least prod Karl into trying it.  The angle let him pound into Zach’s prostate without trying but he tried anyway, aiming in a precise angle that had Zach spitting curses and _yes_ , that was it, streams of filthy words while a hard ass rippled around him almost in a challenge.

He couldn’t get his hands on Zach’s cock to bring the other man off but it seemed he didn’t need to; Zach seized up around him, so tight that Anton actually couldn’t move, then began spasming hard, practically yanking Anton over the edge into his orgasm.

Both men shot hard for the second time that night, Zach’s legs going limp around his ears as they collapsed together, sweat-soaked and completely exhausted.  It took Anton’s last burst of energy to pull out and roll over to one side, where he lay limply, eyes fluttered shut as he chased after his breath.

He started when Karl reached for him, wrapping him in more limbs than seemed possible and groaning happily as he nuzzled into damp curls.  Anton lay motionless for a moment, then wriggled until all his long limbs were wrapped around Karl too and they were kissing messily, lips and tongues too fucked out for grace.

+++

The afterglow was well and truly gone when they realized: there was still no way they’d all fit in the bed.

“This is my room,” Karl grumbled.  “Fuck off.”

“But we’re your _guests_ ,” Zach argued in his most reasonable tone.  “ _You_ fuck off.”

Anton tsked.  “God, I always get stuck with gargantuan six-foot-whatever motherfuckers.  If you were all my size, we would fit.”

Eventually, after a great deal of bitching, Chris and Zach succumbed to the appeal of sleeping in a bed that wasn’t full of the mass of hard, pointy joints Anton could become when feeling mulish.  When they were gone, and the room was quiet and dark, Karl reached out, skimming a hand down Anton’s freshly showered back to rest on one small buttock.

“All mine, huh?”

Anton couldn’t help stiffening.  “I still don’t want to talk about it.”

He remained stiff and Karl, not wanting to cuddle with a plank of wood all night, just muttered “suit yourself” and hugged his pillow instead.

 Ten minutes later, he was asleep.

Anton was not.


End file.
